Verushka Van Vine
Verushka Van Vine, also known as Verushka, is the (former) secondary antagonist, then turned supporting protagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. She is Hansel and Gretel's former henchwoman and one of Granny's best friends and former arch-rival. Biography and Personality Verushka is also known to be selfish, greedy, rude, materialistic, short-tempered, manipulative, ruthless, and evil in general. However, after Red and Granny were in danger, Verushka redeems herself, betrays Hansel and Gretel, and rescued them. Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil In the story she plays as the Wicked Witch of Hansel & Gretel. She explains to Abigail back in the past about how good she is, while she fails at everything else. When they did a cook off about making The Super Truffles, Granny came in 1st place and Verushka in 2nd place, much to her disappointment. While she was explaining her backstory it was revealed she stole the recipe of making the truffles. Red accidentally reveals the final ingredient for the truffle recipe and the truffles are made. After Hansel & Gretel ate their first truffle they snatched the rest of it from Verushka and betray her. When she was about to fall off from the building, Granny manages to save her. Just before she was going to catch the elevator, Granny decides to give her a chance to redeem herself for all her wrongdoings. When the spider was getting out of the cage, she decides to let go of the past and move on forwards. She now has a pet spider as her new weapon to help also she teams up with Red, Wolf and Twitchy to stop Hansel & Gretel from destroying the city. After the masterminds were arrested for their actions, she gives the Truffle recipe back to Abigail and becomes a new member of the HEA. Fighting Style She usually uses a flying broomstick to fly. Later, she uses a giant spider as her new weapon and it can shoot giant webs. Appearance Verushka wears old clothes, with black high heeled boots, a gold skull on her red cape and her long fingernails polished gray. She wears a scary mask as a disguise, and she has a switch to turn on or off the red lights of her mask. Gallery Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg|The Wicked Witch interrogates Abigail. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-4166.jpg|The Wicked Witches's identity is revealed to be Verushka. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-4271.jpg|During her backstory it was revealed that Verushka stole the Super Truffle recipe. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-4347.jpg|Verushka with her mask on and the lights off. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-4354.jpg|Verushka with her mask on and the lights on. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Verushka after being betrayed from Hansel and Gretel. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|Verushka with Granny. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7552.jpg|Abigail decides to give Verushka a chance to redeem herself. Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8204.jpg|Verushka saves the HEA from falling with her new pet. Trivia * Verushka is often thought to be the (former) main and tertiary antagonist of the second film. * Everyone all thought the Verushka was the main villain of the film, but it turns out Hansel & Gretel were the real antagonists of the story and they have bigger plans than her. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Antagonists Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Genius Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Archenemy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Liars